


Definitely an Us

by Princess976



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Bonnie/Jeremy, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is unsure of his relationship with Bonnie. After a little talk they come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely an Us

 Stefan and Elena were spending a quiet day. No Originals, no hybrids, no death threats just Stefan and Elena hanging out. Until of course Damon burst into the study.

“I'm so done with her.” he ranted filling a glass with his favorite scotch and throwing it back. He slammed the glass down and looked wildly around his eyes landing on Stefan and Elena. “Fucking great.” he fumed. Stefan looked at him confusion etched across his face. 

“What's the mater with you?” Stefan asked Damon hoping he would tell him what was wrong and then leave. Stefan was really enjoying down time with Elena. He didn't want Damon to ruin it.

“Don't pretend like you don't know what's wrong, brother.” Damon sneered at Stefan daring him to deny it.

“Damon, Elena and I have been here all day, enjoying each others company. We even have our phones off.” Stefan honestly had no idea why Damon was so angry.

Damon scoffed angrily, “Don't mention that meddling girlfriend of yours to me. She's the entire reason I'm here. I could be enjoying a day with Bon...someone but your girlfriend can't mind her damn business!”

Elena was on her feet looking at Damon peculiarly. She couldn't remember doing anything to make him so mad. “Damon, why don't you just tell me what I did. Because I have no idea what you're talking about.” Damon gave Elena a baleful look. He turned toward her and stalked toward her menacingly. Stefan put himself in Damon's path. He put his hand on his chest to halt his forward progress.

“Damon stop. You're not making any sense. What is going on?”

“Nothing, Stefan. Nothing is going on and it's all her fault.” Damon shot Elena another hateful look and stormed out of the room and upstairs. Stefan watched Damon leave the room then turned back to Elena. He studied Elena's face carefully looking for any indication that she had lied and she knew exactly what Damon was talking about.

“Elena, are you sure you don't know what that was about?”

“I'm sure. Can we just go back to enjoying our day?” Elena asked snuggling up to Stefan. They settled back down onto the couch talking quietly and exchanging sweet kisses. The next thing they knew the front door flew open and Bonnie stormed into the room. She looked at Stefan and Elena and rolled her eyes.

“So sorry to disturb your bliss, but where's Damon?” Stefan and Elena shared a look and Stefan answered.

“He's upstairs. But he's really upset , maybe you shouldn't go up.” Bonnie looked at Stefan like he had grown a second head. She flipped her hair and headed toward the stairs.

“It'll take a lot more than Damon Salvatore to scare me.” Elena and Stefan watched Bonnie stride purposefully up the stairs. Each of them contemplated going upstairs to stop the inevitable train wreck but simultaneously decided against it and left the boarding house altogether. Upstairs Bonnie stood outside Damon's bedroom chest heaving eyes flashing. She stormed into his room almost blowing the door off it's hinges using magic. Damon stood facing the window with his back to the door. He didn't even acknowledge Bonnie's presence.

“Damon.” she called his name angrily.

He still hadn't turned to face her. He answered her wearily.

“What Bonnie?” his tone caught her off guard. She was prepared for the abrasive and nasty Damon. Not this Damon who sounded tired and sad. She didn't know what to say to him.

“Damon, what happened?”

“What do you mean? I tend not to stay where I'm not wanted.”

“That's a lie. You're always in places you're not wanted. It's a part of your charm.” Bonnie said with a chuckle.

Damon turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

“What are you doing here, little witch?”

“I was worried about you. You left so quickly without saying goodbye.” Bonnie said trying to hide the hurt she felt.

“I figured you were busy, so I just left.” Damon informed her with a little frown.

“I wasn't busy, not really. Actually I thought we were going to hang out today, then you just ditched me.” Bonnie said sounding dejected and disappointed.

“I didn't want to interfere in the bonding time Elena had planned for you and Baby Gilbert.” Damon was getting angry all over again. He couldn't believe he was jealous of Jeremy Gilbert but he was.

“What?” Bonnie answered in confusion.

“I heard him say that Elena sent him to keep you company since you would be alone today.” Damon told her quietly.

“Oh,” Bonnie said realization dawning in her voice.

“Yeah, so I made it easy for you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose.” Bonnie crossed the room to stand in front of Damon. She looked into Damon's breathtaking blue eyes. She got lost for a moment then she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Elena, didn't send Jeremy. He figured we'd be spending today together so he tried to interfere because he doesn't approve of us.”

“There's an us?” Damon asked with barely disguised hope.

“Yeah at least I hope so.” she said with a smile.

“There is definitely an us, my little witch.” He kissed her then and left no doubt in either of their minds that they were an us.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a writing exercise. Just decided to post it.


End file.
